dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Galactic Patrolman's Spaceship
is the third chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Cover The cover shows Jaco standing behind and talking to Omori while Omori repairs his spaceship. Summary The chapter begins with Jaco asking Omori if would like some barley tea while Ōmori is working on the repairs for Jaco's spaceship, but Omori declines the offer, wanting to have the tea offered to him later. While repairing the ship, Omori notes to Jaco that he is amazed by the machines advanced technology, saying that the advanced machinery in the spaceship is something that not even humans could come up with. Jaco replies to Omori that of course the vehicle would have profound technology in it boastfully agreeing with Omori about it due to the spaceship belonging to an elite member of the Galactic Patrol such as himself who he is likely referring to. Omori then asks Jaco if its difficult to become a member of the Galactic Patrol. Jaco says that it's difficult to become a member since the Galactic Patrol operates under the direct orders of the Galactic King, and only a handful of chosen individuals can be privileged to become members. During the time when Jaco was applying to become a member of the Galactic Patrol, Jaco explains they were recruiting five new members and nine people applied for the position. After hearing this, Omori is not very impressed considering there is a 55% chance of being hired which is nothing to really brag about but Jaco continues to ignore Omori and explains how the mark of the patrol is adored by all and feared by criminals! While Omori can't comprehend on how Jaco's spaceship works, he has a rough idea of what may be wrong with the spaceship explaining that a certain substance that is used to power the ship whenever the ship's laser beam hits it has somehow broken off when Jaco bumped into the moon and Omori shows Jaco a fragment that he found that could be the same substance that Omori mentioned so Omori prepares to analyze it but warns Jaco that he may be able to repair his spaceship only if the substance exists on Earth or else his spaceship can't be fixed and Jaco has to give up all hopes of returning to the Galactic Patrol but Jaco can't accept that explaining that his communicators are damaged so he can't contact anyone in the Galactic Patrol for help and he needs to return a movie that he rented by next break. Omori says he's going to analyze the substance first and needs to some time to do it, so he tells Jaco he should just take a stroll around the island while he waits on him to analyze the fragment. Jaco agrees to take thd stroll and takes a look around his environment before jumping off to explore the island. Jaco makes a leap across the island and while at the shore he finds a large metal object that he lifts and throws toward the sky. Shooting his ray gun toward it in a quick draw pose, he destroys the object in a single blast, and tries to holster his ray gun, but drops it, claiming he blew the finishing touch to the pose. Wandering back to Omori's house, Jaco tells Omori he's going to go get some milk. After a quick drink of milk, Jaco goes to the television and turns it on, seeing the news once again about the announcement of the Twinkle 8 rocket, which only has two days left for launch and the space agency has confidence that the current rocket launch would become a success due to the involvement of idol singer An Azuki though the news anchor states that he would not choose to ride in the rocket, as the first, second, and fifth failed, and Twinkle 8 only has a 60% success rate. The news then turns to focus on An Azuki, the idol to ride the rocket herself, as she begins singing. Jaco says her song is stupid and walks out to sit outside, only to mutter the song to himself. Omori runs out of his house to tell Jaco that he's discovered what the substance that powers his ship is and that it exists on Earth. Jaco hugs Omori, saying it is wonderful news. Omori, however, tells Jaco not to get too happy yet as the metal is something thats impossible to get ahold of. The material is an extremely precious blue-colored metal called Sky Gold. Omori determines that they would need around two pounds of Sky Gold that would cost them seventy-six million yen or so when judging by the size of Jaco's spaceship much to Jaco's as he doesn't have a part time job. Ōmori then asks, after Jaco recovers from the shock, how long he can fly when the ship is full. Jaco says that he could probably do two laps from Earth to his headquarters. Determining that Jaco would only need a quarter of the full amount to make it back to his headquarters, it would still cost nineteen million yen. Omori then decides that they should go to East City to get some food. As Jaco wants to tag along, so he can see how humans are like so Omori lends him some clothes — a trenchcoat and a hat — so he can disguise himself. Unsure whether he looks alright, Omori tells Jaco that East City has all sorts of weird people, but he should simply avoid standing out too much so he can keep a low profile. Appearances Characters *Jaco *Galactic King *Tokunoshin Omori *Daigoro Kurigashira *An Azuki Locations *Earth **Omori's Island **Kiwi Island Objects *Jaco's Spaceship *Time Machine *Boat *Television *Twinkle 8 Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman